


Freely Given

by ApocalypseSiren



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseSiren/pseuds/ApocalypseSiren
Summary: Stuck in a cold motel room together, Laura and Sweeney work through their differences, and find a deeper connection.





	Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I've taken a MASSIVE break from fanfic stuff, and I do hope to be back frequently enough.  
> My writing is beyond rusty, so please be gentle, I haven't written anything since my earlier things were posted years ago.  
> ((Also i have no idea how to format properly I'm so so so sorry))  
> Please leave kudos and comments, this will probably be part 1 of 2 .

  
“I always liked the snow.” Laura said, seemingly bored, looking out over the white covered carpark of the small motel they had ended up in. The snowstorm had hit suddenly, halting their trip completely.  
     “Cold as you, dead wife?” Sweeney snarled from across the room, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Laura had the windows open and the air con on, keeping the room as close to freezing as she could.   
     “Funny.” She didn’t even turn to face him. “I bet you’re a summer person.”  
     He narrowed his eyes. “Sooner yer meat falls of yer bones, sooner I get me coin back.” He could see it now, being able to reach up and just take his coin back - his good, lucky coin - and stop giving a fuck about this dead, dumb bitch. “Come summer it’ll happen.”  
     “You’re not getting it back that easily.” He could hear the venom in her voice, and desperately wanted to throttle her for it. He wasn’t used to being spoken back to, and he wasn’t taking kindly to it.  
     He hated that he couldn’t just take it, that it had to be freely given because she was not parting with his coin until she was forced to. Of course, they’d cut a deal - if she doesn’t need the coin he gets it back -  and so they ended up in a small, freezing motel apartment watching the snowstorm roll in. Laura, wanting to be alive again and Sweeney, wanting his coin back.  
     She shook her head and laughed, turning to face him. “My husband gave it to me. It’s mine. He wanted me to have it, so I’m keeping it.”  
     “Shame he doesn’t want you, aye?” He was pacing back and forth, the movement keeping his teeth from chattering.  
     “That’s not true!” She protested, standing, her reattached arm hanging limply for a few seconds before she got control of it again. “He loves me, he was just….scared.” She trailed off, doubting herself momentarily.. Of course Shadow would take her back; he was her puppy. It was going to happen. Without a doubt.  
     “Say if my dead wife came back, I’d be over the fucking moon,” he chuckled at his own joke. “Don’t think I’d be enough of a dumb cunt to marry a cheater though.”  
     Laura rolled her eyes. “How about you mind your own business?”  
     “How about you don’t say you love someone you clearly fucking don’t?” He knew he was pushing her buttons, and he enjoyed it. There wasn’t much point beating a dead woman in an argument, but god it felt good. “You don’t fucking know what that does to a man.”  
     She scowled. “I was lonely, I didn’t have a choice.”  
     “Bullshit you didn’t have a fucking choice.” Sweeney could feel himself getting worked up. Even though he’d only had brief encounters with Shadow, honor was honor, and he wasn’t going to let Laura mouth off about him. “You, cunt, got cold and lonely and needed someone to fuck you while your cunt of a husband was out there trustin’ you.” Her mouth moved to protest but he cut her off. “Wanna know who didn’t get a fuckin’ choice? People like me. We get brought over to this godforsaken hole of a country and forgotten. That’s not having a choice.” He spat at her feet.  
     “Things will be different this time.” She glared at him, full of anger and tossing up whether or not to slap him. The only thing stopping her was that she wasn’t sure exactly how much damage she would do if she did and she didn’t exactly want to kill him, at least not until she was resurrected.  
     He scoffed. “The only thing different is he won’t be such a fucking moron to trust you again. I betcha, I bet right now, your husband,” He made quotation marks in the air, “is off fuckin’ some hot young thing and fuckin’ lovin’ it.”  
     “I’ll forgive him for it.” She said, pointedly. “When I’m alive again he’ll want me back.”  
     “I dunno, Dead Wife. Till death do us part and all that. And yer pretty dead right now.” He smiled, watching her bristle, knowing she didn’t have a leg to stand on.  
     “Being unwanted is better than being forgotten.” She sat down and turned back to the window, feeling tears sting her eyes. Of everything, why did they still work?  
     “Fuck was that, cunt?” He strode over to her, giving her a chance to change what she’d said. How dare she?   
     “I said,” She wiped her eyes quickly and turned back to meet his gaze. “That being unwanted is better than being forgotten. At least shadow knows who I am.”  
     “Without me, you’re gonna be nothing but a stinkin’ corpse so you better watch yer fuckin’ mouth.” His face was close to hers, spittle landing on her cheeks. She’d crossed a line and he wasn’t going to have a bar of it.  
     Laura stood, forcing Sweeney back ever so slightly. “I guess, come Summer I’ll just go float in a nice river till I fall apart.” She smiled sweetly up at him. “Then my coin would just float away.”  
     “You wouldn’t.”  
     “It’d make one fish very lucky, don’t you think?”   
     “Me and yer husband are jus’ waitin’ for that day.” He bent slowly, bringing himself down to her level. “Then you’ll quit botherin’ us.”  
     Laura had slapped him before he’d closed his mouth. Blood sprayed from his face as he dropped to his knees, cursing at her as he tried to stem the blood nose she’d given him.  As he steadied himself and starting trying to get to his feet, the second strike collided with his jaw, knocking him out.


End file.
